My Heart is Your Heart
by Shizuka Otori
Summary: Pertemuan dan perpisahan adalah sebuah takdir yang telah ditentukan. Tetapi, apakah pertemuan dan perpisahan dapat ditentang? Apakah kekuatan persahabatan dan rasa cinta akan menjamin segalanya? Semuanya akan terungkap di cerita ini. RnR please..


Yo ~ minna-san ... Konnichiwa ... Saya adalah Author di FF kali ini... Nama saya adalah Shizuka Otori. Ini FF pertama saya lohhh... -bangga.. *readers : "ga usah banyak omong deh lu! FF pertama doang bangga amat!" , Author : "huhuhuhu... *nangis gaje..."- **back to the opening ** jeng jeng...

Semoga FF ini bisa menambah semangat kalian dalam beraktivitas ya...Dan saya minta maaf bila TYPO berantakan dan bahasa ada yang kurang berkenan di hati.

Terimakasih atas waktunya untuk membaca FF saya yang masih amatir... Selamat membaca...

"**WARNING!** FF ini **tidak** menerima **Flame**... Dan, FF ini punya saya! Bukan TITE KUBO... klo Bleach punya TITE KUBO!"

Di tengah-tengah matahari yang hampir sunset, hiduplah sebuah jeruk *dibakar Ichigo , maksudnya seorang remaja laki-laki dengan alis yang selalu berkerut dan menghiasi mukanya dimana pun berada yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki yang akan pulang kerumahnya dari sekolah

"Yooo... Ichigo... Semoga selamat dalam perjalanan pulang ya..." ucap teman Ichigo dengan senyum yang tidak bisa dipercaya dan mencurigakan.

"Hey... Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu padaku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hahhahaha... Lihat saja nanti! Ada kejutan khusus untukmu!"

"TER-SE-RAH!" jawab Ichigo dengan sikap bodo amatnya.

Pada saat perjalanan pulang,

"Huh! Kenapa hari ini si Inoue masuk ke sekolah sih! Padahal tadi aku sudah senang gara-gara dia tidak masuk karena sakit kemarin! Dan, apa yang dimaksudkan anak itu tadi?" ucap Ichigo yang sedang bad mood dan mempunyai firasat buruk karena perkataan temannya tadi sore.

**Tiba-tiba...**

"Kurosaki-kun... Tunggu aku, Kurosaki-kun!" teriak seorang cewe yang badannya aduhai melebih dari rata-rata anak SMU yang bernama Orihime Inoue. *Author :" Yahhh... Dateng deh penggemar lu, Ichigo!", Ichigo :"Tau tuhh... Geuleuh w sama tuh orang" *Ichigo n Author digebuk sama fans Inoue.

Tapi, Ichigo pura-pura gak denger dan melanjutkan perjalanannya...

"Kurosaki-kun.. Tunggu... Aku ingin pulang ke rumah bersamamu!" teriak Inoue dari kejauhan, namun Ichigo masih acuh tak acuh.

'Akh, ngapain sih tuh orang... Pake mau bilang pulang sama-sama lagi... Ternyata itu yang dia bilang pada saat itu! Hancurlah hidupku...' kata Ichigo dalam hati. Mau tidak mau, Ichigo harus menolehnya dan mengobrol bersamanya dengan TERPAKSA! *kasian amat...

"Oh, ada kau, Inoue... Kenapa kau mengejarku?" tanya Ichigo dengan berat hati.

"Emm.. Tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-kun. Aku hanya ingin pulang bersamamu saja. Hehehe" jawab Inoue.

'OMAIGAT! Mampus gue! Males banget harus jalan sama cewe pas pulang ke rumah! Yang ada gue diejek sama tetangga sebelah!' *Author :"sabar yaa...", Ichigo :"Pergi deh lu, Author gila!", Author :"ckckckck... nih orang lagi stress mode on, kayaknya! Klo gitu, back to story!"

"Hahahaha... Baiklah! Aku juga sedang bosan kalau jalan sendiri ke rumah." Kata Ichigo dengan bermuka dua.

"Terimakasih , Kurosaki-kun. Hahahaha . Mari kita ngobrol sambil jalan." Ucap Inoue

Dengan terpaksa, Ichigo berbincang-bincang dengan Inoue dengan sikap ketidak-niatannya. Walaupun mereka mengobrol, tapi bisa dikatakan, obrolan mereka sangatlah garing...

"Ehhmmm... Ehmmm... CIEE CIEEE! Ichigoo... Kenalin dong?" teriak tetangga Ichigo yang bener-bener nyebelin n gak tau malu itu. *dibogem

Setelah itu, mereka terpisah dan akhirnya Ichigo terlepas dari cengkraman hawa nafsu yang gelap dari Inoue.

"SELAMAT DATANG, ICHIGOO!" ucap ... *BRAK, BRUK, PRANGGG, GUBRAKKK... *Author :"**Anak-anak yang baik, jangan ditiru ya adegan ini... Sangat berbahaya... Hanya orang yang terlatih saja yang bisa melakukan ini semua!"**

Sambutan dari Ayahnya Ichigo pun langsung direspon Ichigo dengan me-smackdown ayahnya sendiri, namun bagi Ichigo itu sudah biasa. Dan, sudah pasti, ayahnya sudah babak belur alias bonyok itu langsung menghampiri foto seorang perempuan yang cantik bernama Masaki Kurosaki alias ibunya Ichigo.

"Selamat datang , Ichi-nii... Makan malamnya sudah siap! Sudahlah.. jangan berantem lagi sama Ayah!" ucap gadis kecil yang berwajah manis, yaitu Yuzu.

"Biarkan saja mereka, kita makan!" ajak Karin, salah satu adik Ichigo.

Sementara si duo pria ini sedang bergulat, marilah kita skip saja adegan makan bersama dengan keluarga yang bahagia ini... *Author lagi males ngetik. Bwahahahahahaha #sambil gaya kanonji.

Di malam harinya, Ichigo sudah ada di tempat tidur nan empuk... Akhirnya, dia pun tertidur dengan nyenyak.

- **ICHIGOOOO... ICHIGOOOOO! ICHIGO! TOLONG AKUUUU! ICHIGOOO!**-

"ICHI-NIII... ICHI-NIIIIIIII... " teriak Yuzu.

"emmmmm? Ada apa , Yuzu?" jawab Ichigo sambil memasang muka bangun tidurnya sambil setengah sadar.

"Ichi-nii... Cepat bangun! Ini sudah pagi..."

"A-AP-APAAAAAAA?" *Author :"Sabar, buuu!"

Ichigo pun langsung cepat-cepat ganti baju dan pergi ke sekolah. *Dasar kebo! Author di mugetsu tensho sama Ichigo. Tetapi, Ichigo merasa aneh dengan mimpinya tadi malam.

'Mimpi apa itu? Sudahlah, aku tidak perduli. Mungkin hanya mimpi belaka.'

Lalu, pria tersebut telah sampai di sekolahnya. Dan, pada saat jam pelajaran...

"Selamat pagi , anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru... Silahkan masuk!"

Gadis cantik pun akhirnya menampakkan diri dengan wajahnya yang manis serta memancarkan pesonanya lewat mata violetnya, tapi sayangnya, dia itu 'pendek'! *KABURRRR...

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Nama saya Kuchiki Rukia. Senang bertemu kalian semua!" sapa anak cantik itu.

"Nah, Rukia-chan~ Kamu mau duduk dimana?"

"Emmmm... Aku ingin duduk di sebelah sana."

Tek ... tek... tek... Langkahnya pun sangatlah berwibawa.

Rukia pun duduk di sebelah Ichigo, dan mereka pun saling berkenalan.

"Selamat pagi! Siapa namamu?" sapa gadis itu.

"Yoooo~ Met pagi, Rukia! Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Iya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga! Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik, y."

"CIEEEE... CIEEE... Suit suit..." ledek teman-teman sekelas mereka.

Wajah mereka pun memerah. Mereka langsung berpaling muka karena diledek teman sekelas mereka. *cieee... cieeee... ada yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama nihhh... IchiRuki : "Apa kau bilang?" #sambil pasang muka devil.

Teng Tong... Teng Tongg...

"E-Eh... Rukia. Kau mau ikut makan bareng denganku, tidak?" tanya Ichigo

"ohh... Boleh-boleh saja. Dengan senang hati." jawab Rukia

'Sedang apa sih mereka? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Sial.. Jika aku tidak memisahkan mereka dengan cepat, mereka pasti akan lebih dekat dan menjadi sangat dekat. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar mereka dapat terpisah! Tunggu saja!' gumam Inoue pada saat itu.

Pada pagi yang cerah itu, kegiatan belajar mengajar pun dimulai. Semua orang beraktivitas seperti biasa kecuali Ichigo yang bermimpi aneh tadi mendengar suara perempuan yang pernah ia kenal dan ia pun hanya acuh tak acuh dengan mimpinya itu , meskipun perasaannya sedang ganjil.

**-ICHIGOOOO... ICHIGOOO..-**

Sekilas suara itu terdengar lagi... Ichigo pun celingak-celinguk melihat sekitarnya. Tetapi, tidak ada satu pun yang mendengar suara itu. Padahal, tadi ia mendengar jelas suara itu. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Rukia.

"Wooiii... Rukia... Kau memanggilku?" tanya Ichigo

"Tidak! Aku tidak memanggilmu! Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!"

Firasat dan perasaan Ichigo semakin terlihat. Dia bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya, suara siapakah itu? Ini sudah ke dua kalinya dia mendengar suara perempuan memanggilnya. Tetapi, siapa dia? Apa yang akan dilakukan Inoue kepada IchiRuki? Apakah yang terjadi pada Ichigo setelah mendengar suara itu? Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Tetap tunggu chapter 2 nya ya...

Arigatou bagi para readers yang sudah membaca FF ini...

**Extra Dialogue for the Ending Chapter 1 :**

Me : "Huhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga nih Chpter 1 ... Bagi para readers yang penasaran cerita selanjutnya, tetap tunggu ya... Saya minta maaf bila ceritanya garing , masih pendek , kurang seru, dan lain-lain. Mungkin, di chapter 2, saya akan memperbaikinya lagi."

Ichigo : "WOII... Kenapa w kudu denger suara misteri yang gaje begitu sih?"

Me : "emmm... Kenapa ya?"

Ichigo :"GRRRRRR... Awas kau ya!"

Lalu, Ichigo pun menghajar habis Author edan itu... BRAKK BRAKKK DUAARRR... dan... BOOMMMMMM

Ichigo :"hahahahaha... Aku sudah puas sekarang! Oh iy, di mohon untuk mencantumkan review kalian ya... Review dan kritikannya sangat berarti bagi Author gila itu! Dan, tidak menerima Flame kyk orang yang pernah menjatuhkan teman si Author itu!"

Me :"Baiklah kalau begitu... Sayonaraaa... Minna-san..."

Ichigo: "Lu masih idup juga ,y ? ckckckckck ... Mohon berikan review yaaa... Arigatou gozaimasu. SAYONARAAAA!"

~Dimohon untuk mereview dan membaca the next Chapter y...~ ^^


End file.
